


Eat me out, of house and home

by RensKnight18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Cereal Eating, Eating out, F/M, First Kiss, Loss of Virginity, Reylo - Freeform, Roommates, Sexual Tension, Smut, Unresolved Feelings, fluffy feels, virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: The one where Rey cooks, and Ben eats...and eats some more.Usually cereal, and usually late at night so she won't notice.But maybe Rey notices more about her roommate Ben than she cares to admit?And maybe, just maybe, Ben notices her too.Virgin roommates and unresolved feelings.What ever will they do?! :)





	1. Chapter 1

It’s Sunday morning and their kitchen counter resembles something of an art studio – colourful packets, bowls and spoons and plenty of flour littering the entire surface, Rey singing along to her playlist in her frilly pink apron.

And her roommate, Ben?

Well, Ben stays away. Until the food is ready, that is – then he’s there in a flash.

Ben adores Rey’s baking days - or Sunday, as it’s commonly known.

It’s the one day Rey lets the stress of her finance job go to fully indulge in her love of baking-

-and the one day Ben is sure not to eat breakfast because he needs to fit in all the goodies she’s prepared come the afternoon.

Sure, they don’t have to be eaten all at once, but why not?

And it’s not like it’s _just_ Sunday – Sunday is just the day she goes especially crazy.

Truth be told, it’s a weekly routine. Rey cooks delicious food and Ben eats it.

And it’s a pretty perfect arrangement, if Ben says so himself.

And he does.

 

Ben swings the door of their apartment open and he’s hit with the most _amazing_ smell. It’s wafting from the kitchen, practically calling him by name.

He’s smelt a lot of Rey’s cooking over the time they’ve lived together but for some reason, he can’t place this one.

And yet, he can.

It quickly draws him from the hallway straight to the kitchen, his gym bag dropping with a _thunk_ by the door.

The gym is a regular occurrence for Ben - it really _has to be_ with all the good cooking he constantly consumes at home.

It’s the only reason he goes at all, really – his body not requiring much attention in all honesty-

-according to the one woman who’s opinion he values most, anyway.

‘ _You’re blessed with an amazing body_ ’ Rey told him offhand one afternoon, a few weeks after they moved in together.

‘ _Any girl would be lucky to have…well, that_ ’ she’d said with slight flirtation.

And Ben’s never forgotten her words. He just wishes she wanted to see more of it.

‘ _Shit, Rey. Whatever that smell is, I want a piece of that_ ’

Rey pops the baking tray into the oven and turns to look at him – a small dot of flour on her nose making her resemble the cutest little bunny rabbit he’s ever seen.

She wipes her hands on her apron and leans against the counter with a smile.

‘ _Guess_ ’

Damn, he hates when she says that.

And she _always_ says that.

How the hell is he meant to guess when he has no idea what it is?

Hence the entire reason he’s asking.

It infuriates him, but he’s mostly pretty good about playing along, reeling off a few guesses before folding and putting on his famous pouty-face until she gives in and tells him.

‘ _Rey. You know I love this little game-_ ‘ he says with a sarcastic tone.

She scoffs ‘ _No you don’t_ ’, because she knows how much he hates guessing and yet she just loves to make him.

‘ _Ok, I don’t. So maybe you can just tell me?_ ’

Poking her tongue out in that cute way she does, she pouts back at him now.

Ben sighs. ‘ _Please?_ ’

‘ _Ugh, fine! But only because you asked so nicely’_

‘ _Here. Would you like a taste?’_

**_Uh…yes._ **

**_Settle down Ben, she’s not talking about that._ **

Rey walks around to grab the spoon from the pan, the one she hasn’t yet washed up after putting the dish into the oven to cook.

She stands in front of him, spoon pointed.

‘ _I think you’ll like it…_ ’

He already knows he will.

In fact, Ben can’t remember a dish she’s ever made that he hasn’t eaten in a fury of moans and ‘ _oh my god_ ’s’

And this one is certainly no exception.

He pauses, licking his lips while trying to remember where he’s tasted this before.

It takes him back to his childhood, a small smile appearing on his face as it finally hits him what he’s tasting.

‘ _It’s…_ ’

Rey looks up at him expectantly.

‘ _No way_ ’

She nods with a mischievous grin. ‘ _I remembered_ ’

‘ _As good as your Mom’s?’_

Ben grimaces, blowing out a breath. ‘ _It’s good, really good but_ -‘

Rey knows he’d never actually admit it, even if it was as good as his mother’s cooking.

When they first moved in together and she started cooking for the two of them, all Ben would talk about was how good his mother’s cooking was, comparing most things Rey made to hers.

Surprisingly though, Rey _loved_ hearing about it, having never had a mother of her own to cook for her.

She’d fallen in love with cooking largely thanks to her foster family, her foster Dad teaching her all he knew, eventually even paying for her to go to night school.

Rey was so grateful for that opportunity, allowing her to go on to become a qualified chef.

Sure, she hadn’t stuck with it, working in a few different restaurants over the years before moving back to her true love, finance.

She loved numbers. Had always loved math growing up but she still loved to cook every day and luckily, Ben loved to eat.

Rey thoroughly enjoyed watching his face light up as he took a bite of whatever it was she’d made him.

And the noises that came out of his mouth-

-they always did wicked things to her.

Things she’d never tell him. Or anyone really.

Her little secret.

Things she tried to forget, because sleeping with your roommate would just make things weird-

-wouldn’t it?

Speaking of Ben, he’s still in the room.

Maybe her and Leia could have a bake-off and then he’d see-

‘ _If it makes you feel better,_ _it’s without doubt the second best one I’ve eaten_ ’

He lingers over the pan, scraping whatever he can get out of the bottom of it.

‘ _This cheese?_ he says, pointing to the spoon he’s been licking. _‘What type did you use?_ ’

‘ _Gruyere. The ONLY cheese to use in a good souffle_ ’

Ben’s eyes go wide and his mouth drops open.

‘ _Gru-fuckin-yere? Are you kidding me?_ ’

Rey panics.

Is that good? She thought it was good.

Maybe it wasn’t good?

Maybe she’s ruined it. Maybe-

‘ _Shit, yes!’_

 _‘I could kiss you right now. Seriously, I could kiss you_ ’

Rey blushes a deep red, trying not to let Ben know she’d love nothing more than to kiss him.

And if the blush doesn’t tell him that, nothing will.

She breathes a sigh of relief, heading over to pull the spoon from his hand. ‘ _Phew_ ’

‘ _You scared me. I thought I’d ruined it_ ’

He shakes his head vehemently. ‘ _Shit no’_

_‘Mom used to do the same, but I’ve had so many plain souffles over the years’_

_‘Ugh_ ’

Rey often thinks Ben should be the chef out of the two of them. He’s so passionate when he talks about food.

Passionate about cooking food, not so much. Just passionate about stuffing his face with it.

‘ _My Mom would love you, seriously_ ’

Rey takes that as a definite compliment.

Ben is close to his family and although he doesn't see them much these days and she hasn’t met his parents yet, she’s certainly heard a lot about them.

Maybe one day she’ll get to meet them.

‘ _You know_ ’ he says, leaning back against the counter ‘ _we really should invite them over for dinner one night_ ’

‘ _I know they’d love to meet you_ ’

He shrugs as she eyes him. ‘ _Whattya say?_ ’

Rey just smiles and nods.

‘ _I’d love that_ ’

****

~~~~~~

 

Ben kicks his legs free of the comforter with a groan, stealing a glance at the clock in his darkened room.

1.59am.

His room feels like a damn sauna, sweat beading from his brow and a sticky sheen on his back.

He rolls to the left and tries to get back to sleep, but the heat is almost unbearable.

One of these days they really should contact the Super and get their air con fixed.

He rolls to his other side and shoves the covers right off the end of the bed, splaying his legs to let the fresh air engulf him.

Except there isn’t any fresh air.

And to make matters worse, now he’s busting for the bathroom.

He grabs his phone from the bedside table using it to light his way, stumbling out of bed to go and pee.

He does his best to try and keep his noise down so Rey doesn’t wake up.

**_How the hell does she sleep in this heat anyway?_ **

It’s the same scene every morning.

‘ _How did you sleep Ben?_ ’

‘ _Like crap. You?_ ’

‘ _Well, thank you_ ’

Dammit.

Maybe she has a fan in there he doesn’t know about?

**_Even better…maybe she’s naked?_ **

**_Mm, Rey naked._ **

**_Hot._ **

Ben pees and contemplates making the most of his bathroom alone time, quickly deciding against it. The bedroom is far safer, because he's much less likely to get caught.

His stomach growls on the way back to his room so he detours to the kitchen, fumbling around for the light.

Pulling the near empty Raisin Bran box from the bottom of the pantry he empties the remainder of the contents into a large bowl, flooding it with milk.

He jumps up onto the kitchen counter and sinks his spoon in, the milk blissfully cool in his mouth.

Ben loves cereal.                        

Cereal any time of the day or night.

He can eat it dry, but he prefers it with milk.

It’s like eating and drinking at the same time.

How awesome is that?

It started when he was a young boy, eating at least two bowls of cereal at the end of each school day, before and after dinner.

He can still hear his mother groaning and obsessing about how much money the groceries cost, but he couldn’t help it.

‘ _I’m a growing boy_ ’ he’d always reply, his mother all but tired of that excuse by his second year of high school.

‘ _Benjamin_ ’ she would say, always using his full name when she was less than impressed with him ‘ _You’re going to have to start chipping in for groceries. I can’t afford the amount of food you’re going through_ ’

But he never did chip in for groceries, he just kept eating, reverting to sneaking out in the middle of the night behind his mother’s back.

Seems not much has changed in that regard, because at 24 he’s still doing it.

Ben pulls his left leg up onto the counter to support his phone, bowl balanced on his right thigh, scrolling through Insta as he eats.

He pretty much hates all social media, except Instagram.

He follows a few friends from work, enjoying their world travel pics without having to leave the comfort of his own home, and he follows Rey.

For her baking pics, of course.

Nothing else.

Pulling up her page, he scrolls through to see if she’s posted anything recently.

He flicks through quickly with his thumb, casting his eyes over the multitude of pics, shovelling cereal in all the while and dripping milk onto his leg.

The last pic she posted was of her choc-chip muffins – honestly, the best muffins he’d ever eaten – after he’d eaten half the batter while she was making them.

She didn’t often let him anywhere _near_ the kitchen while she was cooking, so when she did he was in utter heaven.

The smells that came from his apartment when she was cooking had to be on a par with…

**_Ben._ **

**_Just stop._ **

Lately he’d noticed that everything he was thinking about her food and Rey in general was quickly turning into something more… _sexual_.

And he wasn’t sure if he was crossing some imaginary boundary thinking of her like that.

They’d had a few…flirtatious moments, but she hadn’t indicated she wanted anything more so for now it was just the fantasies in his head and hand jobs.

 _Plenty_ of hand jobs.

He goes to click the back button to return to the main screen, but something catches his eye – the older pics of Rey’s toward the bottom of her page.

Seems she was quite a party girl back in the day, Ben flipping through the many pouty selfies and drunk dance photos that litter her page.

There’s a particularly hot one of her pouting at the camera in a short skirt and tank top…

He feels a little dirty looking but then again, she’s put them out there - he’s just enjoying what she’s given him to look at.

Ben groans and shuts his phone off, shovelling the last few mouthfuls in and jumping down to throw the dirty bowl in the sink, filling it with water.

He vows to wash it first thing in the morning.

Rey will reprimand him like she always does but it’s worth it – his stomach now satisfied for a few more hours.

Flicking the light off he jumps back into bed, but it’s still hot and the pictures of Rey are flashing through his mind.

He shoves his hand down his boxers and gets right to it, falling asleep shortly after.

 

~~~~~~

 

Rey wakes at 6am the next morning.

No alarm clock needed for work days. Ben is her alarm clock.

He’s off to the gym at 5 each morning and if she’s not awake then, she’s certainly awake when he gets back and starts the shower in the bathroom next to her room around 6.

Grumbling obscenities about having to get up for work on a Monday morning, she throws on a long shirt and shorts and traipses out to the kitchen with a yawn, pulling her hair back into a messy bun.

Rey loves to cook but she loves to clean just as much, taking pride in a spotlessly clean kitchen each night and morning. But most mornings there’s a late addition to her clean kitchen sink-

-a solitary bowl, filled with water. And a spoon.

She props herself against the fridge and stares at it.

Maybe Ben beat her to breakfast, again? But he doesn’t normally eat before the gym. He usually returns, showers and then eats.

Rey realises then she knows way too much about her roommate, but she guesses these are the kinds of things you notice when you live with someone long enough.

Her stomach yells at her for food, Rey opening the pantry door in search of cereal.

It’s quick and easy on a weekday morning and especially on the days she can’t be bothered cooking.,

And yes, there are _some_ days like that.

Rey plonks the bowl down on the counter and pours-

-and nothing comes out.

She groans and sinks down onto the stool, pouring a second time just in case she missed something the first time, peering into the box to make sure she’s not imagining things.

But it’s empty.

‘ _Bennn_ ’ she moans, knowing full well he’s the one who has emptied the last of the cereal AND put the empty box back into the pantry.

Ben enters at that moment, towel wrapped around his waist and another one in his hand drying his hair.

Rey freezes as he walks around to stand in front of her, her eyes slowly burning into his skin as they glaze over his ripped stomach and chest to meet his eyes.

He grimaces when he sees her empty bowl.

‘ _Shit. Sorry_ ’

Rey rolls her eyes and moves out of his line of sight, folding the box and placing it in the recycling bin.

‘ _It’s fine_ ’

It’s really _not_ fine.

‘ _But you can buy the groceries this week. And please, buy double the cereal_ ’

‘ _That’s fair_ ’

Damn right it is.

‘ _How about we meet after work and do a shop together?_ ’

Rey nods. ‘ _Cool. Sounds like a plan_ ’

And with that he throws the other towel over his shoulder and walks out, Rey trying to hide the fact she’s perving on that wet, muscled back of his as he leaves the room.

He must feel her watching because he stops halfway out the living room, turning to look back to her.

He flashes her a wink and exits left into his room.

**_What was that?!_ **

Rey whips up a quick batch of pancake mix, woofing them down while Ben’s in his room getting dressed.

She’s not sure what that wink was meant to mean, but she finds herself in need of a cold shower this morning.

Things have…changed between them.

She’s not sure how or when, but she finds herself perving more and flirting more, Ben catching her eye more these days than he ever has.

She puts it down to the fact she hasn’t had a boyfriend for over a year.

That and the fact that her period is due, the time of the month she usually finds herself feelings these things a lot more.

The cold water cools her down enough, but she can’t help but sink back against the cool tiles with her hand between her legs.

She isn’t one to usually do this, hasn’t done it for years now.

**_Shit, Ben._ **

**_What are you doing to me?_ **

She finishes as quickly as she can, but she can’t help but make a fair bit of noise, being that it’s been so, so long since she felt this kind of high from her own fingers.

Little does she know, Ben is standing outside the door.

He’d come from his bedroom to brush his teeth, stealing a glance at the clock and realising he was going to be super late if he didn’t get a serious move on.

But he’d heard what was going on behind the door and he’d chosen to stay and listen instead of simply using the other bathroom.

He sinks back against the doorframe to listen, even though he knows damn well he shouldn’t be.

But the noises falling from her mouth-

**_-shit. SHIT._ **

He briefly wonders who she’s fantasising over while she does it, thinking of the times he’s done it with her in mind-

-but no, she wouldn’t be.

Not him.

They’re just roommates, nothing more.

Ben blows out a breath and drags himself away from the door, padding down the hall to the second bathroom. He brushes his teeth and runs a comb through his hair, stopping outside the other bathroom on his way back through.

But it’s silent now and he can hear Rey turning the water off.

He grabs his jacket and bag and scribbles a note, leaving it on the kitchen counter for her to find, promptly getting the hell out of there.

The work day drags and he can’t get Rey off his mind.

Seems life with his long-time roommate just got a lot harder.

 

~~~~~~

 

They meet at the agreed time, Ben running a tad late as usual.

He drops his bag into the locker outside the main entry, still huffing after running from the train.

‘ _Sorry_ ’ he puffs, grabbing a trolley from the rack. ‘ _Meeting ran late_ ’

Rey doesn’t mind, she’s got the whole night ahead of her anyway.

‘ _No problem. As long as you bought your wallet this time_ ’ she says, giving him the eye.

He pats his back pocket and smiles. ‘ _Yep. Right here_ ’

‘ _Great. Let’s do this_ ’

Ben leads the way, heading straight to the cereal aisle.

Rey rolls her eyes and laughs to herself following him halfway down the aisle, Ben standing cross legged eyeing the cereal boxes on the shelf, pushing the trolley back and forth.

She leans over in front of him, grabbing two boxes of healthy muesli, Ben eyeing the boxes as they go into the trolley.

‘ _Why are you even looking? Raisin Bran. Raisin Bran Crunch. That’s the only kind of cereal you eat’_

Ben screws his face up in thought. ‘ _Yeah but there might be a new one I’m missing_ ’

Rey laughs, shaking her head.

It’s always the same. He spends far too long looking, then he goes for the same old cereal every time.

Except today, of course.

He grabs 4 large boxes of Raisin Bran varieties, and a large box of Cheerios.

Oh well, he’s paying.

‘ _Ok, what else?_ ’

Rey laughs again. ‘ _You don’t do this very often, do you?_ ’

‘ _Here_ ’ she says, handing him the list she’d written that morning.

‘ _You get this stuff and I’ll do the fruit and veg. Think you can handle that?_ ’

Ben screws his face up and pokes his tongue out. ‘ _I think I can_ ’

He pushes the trolley off in the other direction, Rey heading to the cooler section of the store.

She grabs a basket and fills it with ingredients for the week. She’s just rifling through to find a good eggplant when it hits her-

**_Ohhh god._ **

**_No, no. no, no._ **

She races back through the aisles, glancing up each one in the hope of finding Ben, praying he hasn’t reached the item on her list she’d completely forgotten she’d even written on there-

-until it was far too late.

She does find him eventually and guess where he is?

Rey could melt into the floor.

Melt into a puddle and just exist on the floor until the next time the cleaners mopped up.

She can feel her face flushing as she walks toward him and the smirk he gives her when he sees her coming-

-she could die.

Seriously. die.

And before she can stop him, he’s sure to hold up the offending item and speak loud enough for everyone else in the aisle to hear-

‘ _I wasn’t sure what kind of lube you wanted_ ’

Rey can feel her face flaming, marching up to him and swiping the tube from his hand, promptly placing it back on the shelf.

He looks at her defensively, but she can see that smirk.

It’s hiding there, on his smug face, just waiting to make another appearance.

Rey sighs, deeply.

‘ _It’s fine, I’ll get it_ ’ she says through gritted teeth.

She can feel his eyes burning into the back of her head as she stands facing the shelf with her back to him.

‘ _Hey. It’s nothing to be embarrassed about_ ’

She wishes it wasn’t, but it is to her.

Rey hasn’t needed lube for years and now she wants to buy it and please herself with it she, just her luck, has a male roommate.

A hot male roommate.

And the thing is, _he’s_ the one making her horny.

‘ _Who’s the guy? I didn’t know you were seeing anyone_ ’

Rey turns around and glares at him, the words falling from her mouth before she realises the implications.

‘ _There is no guy_ ’

You can see the realisation as it crosses Ben’s face. ‘ _Oh_ ’

His eyes go wide and there’s that smirk again.

‘ _Ohhh_ ’

‘ _Ben, can you just piss off?_ ’

Ok Rey, that was just mean.

Ben turns to leave but she stops him with a hand on his arm, finally feeling her face cool.

‘ _Sorry. That was rude_ ’

He just smiles down at her, running a hand through his dark locks.

‘ _It’s fine_ ’ he says, lowering his voice now, much to her relief. ‘ _There’s just so many, I wasn’t sure…_ ’

‘ _Me either_ ’

He just stares at her, eyebrows raised.

‘ _I don’t…I mean, I haven’t_ ’

She sighs, placing her hand on her hip. ‘ _I don’t buy this stuff often, ya know?_ ’

Ben nods. He’s very calm, Rey the only one getting worked up over something so trivial.

‘ _Ok. Well, what’s it for?_ ’

Oh god.

Could this BE any more embarrassing?!

‘ _I mean, I know what’s it for but, you know’_ he says, gesturing with his hand to all the different types on the shelf ‘ _There’s water-based stuff, there’s flavoured stuff_ ’

‘ _Depends what exactly you want to do with it..._ ’

Rey is trying her best to focus, but the large man beside her is kind of, intimidating.

Ben can see how flustered she’s getting so he figures it’s best he give her some space to work it out.

‘ _Just read the labels and choose one. I’ll…_ ’ he gestures to the other end of the aisle ‘ _I’ll go and get the rest of the stuff on the list_ ’

Rey wishes things like this didn’t make her embarrassed, but they do and she can’t help it.

Ben leans down to whisper in her ear before he leaves, his breath sending a sweeping chill down her spine.

‘ _If it’s just for you, go KY. Does the job just fine_ ’

He shrugs at her and then walks away without looking back.

Life sure was a hell of a lot easier when she didn’t have the _hots_ for her smokin’ _hot_ roommate who makes her all, well… _hot_.

Rey sighs and picks up a bottle of KY water-based lubricant, scanning the tiny writing on the back of the label.

_*Safe for personal and couples use_

That’s all she needs to know, throwing the bottle into her trolley and getting the hell out of that aisle as quickly as she can.

Maybe she should’ve just asked him in the first place?

No, that’s just weird.

**_Weirder than what just occurred?_ **

Possibly not.

Rey grabs a few more things on her way back to Ben, finding him in the junk food aisle, bags of chips and popcorn in hand.

He sees her and smiles, dumping his entire load into the trolley.

**_Geez that boy can eat._ **

Thankfully he doesn’t look in to see what kind of lube she picked, although she figures he’ll try and catch a glance at the checkout if she knows him like she thinks she does.

‘ _Ok. I’ve got everything on the list. Anything else?_ ’

Rey rummages quickly through the trolley, trying to think if there’s anything she missed, but it’s not coming to her if she has.

‘ _I think we’re good to go. If you’re happy with that creamy chicken and mushroom dish I had planned for dinner?_ ’

Ben smiles, making a low groaning noise. ‘ _If it tastes anywhere as good as it sounds, I’m totally ok with it_ ’

Dinner is settled then.

They head off toward the checkout, Ben flicking through the Men’s Health magazine as they wait, the pages coming to a standstill when he spots a fitness article that interests him.

It’s either the fitness article that catches his eye or the scantily clad woman in the accompanying photo – Rey isn’t exactly sure which.

He throws it in the trolley at the last minute.

Rey stares at him. ‘ _What?_ ’ he asks, hands upturned.

‘ _For the articles, Rey_ ’

‘ _Mm hm. Whatever you say_ ’

It’s then that he walks around behind her, bending down to speak directly into her ear again.

‘ _I’m not the one buying lube, now am I?_ ’

Damn him.

Her cheeks flare again, and she turns away, trying her best to ignore him.

She can hear him snickering behind her and she’s not even going to give him the satisfaction.

Rey knows she needs to get used to talking about this stuff with him, as they’re living in the same house now and things can’t be as _secret_ as they once were.

The line is dwindling but it’s taking its sweet time, so Rey decides to broach the subject again, Ben still towering close behind her.

She grabs the tube from the trolley and turns around to look up at him, his handsome face staring back at her waiting for her to speak.

‘ _Ok, so I can see I can’t hide much from you so…why KY?’_

‘ _What’s so good about it?_ ’

Rey is speaking normally, not even bothering to whisper, but Ben doesn’t flinch. And there’s certainly no sign of blush anywhere on his cheeks.

**_He’s good._ **

However, he does lower his voice when answering and for that, Rey is very thankful.

‘ _Well, you don’t need much, so it lasts a long time. And it’s pretty cheap, considering’_

He shrugs. ‘ _That’s it. That’s all I got_ ’

‘ _Ben?_ ’

He’d recognise that voice anywhere, the sound emanating from behind him.

Ben screws his eyes shut and takes a deep breath, glaring at Rey and willing her to put the tube of KY out of view _right. about. now._

‘ _Fancy running into you here_ ’

Ben turns and smiles, his mother reaching up to give him a hug. Her arms barely fit around him, and she hugs him long and hard, like she hasn’t seen him for a while.

All Rey knows is that they live in Brooklyn.

She’s never even met his mother until now.

Leia moves around Ben, her eyes glancing down at the tube in Rey’s hands, before travelling back up to meet her face.

Rey flushes again for the 5th time that afternoon.

‘ _And you must be…_ ’ Leia trails off, turning to Ben to fill in the gap.

‘ _Uh…yeah Mom, this is Rey. My roommate_ ’

Why does she look like she doesn’t believe him?

 _‘Well, nice to meet you Rey_ ’ Leia says, hugging her too.

Rey tries to discreetly drop the lube tube in the trolley beforehand, but she doesn’t quite make it in time.

Meeting Ben’s mother with a tube of lube in her hand is _not_ the way she’d imagined them meeting exactly.

Thankfully Ben grabs it from her hand while they are both occupied, thrusting it onto the checkout out of harms’ way.

‘ _Why don’t you ever call your mother, Benjamin?_ ’ she asks, turning back to him, Ben forcing a fake smile.

Ben’s ears flush a rosy red at the sound of his full name, Rey doing her best to stifle a giggle until he glares at her.

So, there are things that embarrass him? Rey’s sure to store that one away in the memory bank to pull on later.

‘ _Just busy Mom. Sorry_ ’

Leia sighs, leaning on the trolley handle. ‘ _I feel like I never see you at all anymore?_ ’

Rey chimes in then. ‘ _Actually, Ben was only just saying that we should have you around one night…for dinner’_

Ben is glaring at her over his mother’s shoulder. He rolls his eyes while she can’t see and mouths _OK_.

‘ _How about, tomorrow night at our place?_ ’

Leia turns back to her and smiles. ‘ _Why thank you dear. That would be lovely_ ’

She turns back to Ben and places a motherly hand on his arm. ‘ _I’ll let your father know. He’ll be thrilled to meet Rey, I’m sure_ ’

Ben groans, knowing his father all too well. A beautiful girl in the near vicinity of his only son and he gets a little too excited about marriage and babies, asking all sorts of embarrassing questions-

-but it’s too late to worry about that now. He’s just going to have to grin and bear it.

‘ _How about 7?_ ’ Rey asks Leia, placing more items onto the checkout for the lady to begin packing into bags.

Leia nods. ‘ _7 sounds perfect. Can I bring anything?_ ’

Ben pipes up then. ‘ _Just wine. Lots of wine_ ’

Leia laughs and Rey looks at Ben, now mouthing _trust me_ behind Leia’s back.

They agree to dinner and Leia goes on her merry way, Ben groaning as he helps unload the trolley.

‘ _I’m sure it’ll be fine, Ben. Your Mom seems really nice_ ’

He simply raises his eyebrows and grunts, unloading the last of the items and grabbing the trolley to push it to the end to collect their groceries.

‘ _You’ll see_ ’

Rey’s isn’t sure what he means by that, but she’s looking forward to dinner with Leia and Han and she’s excited to cook for them, planning to make Leia’s famous cheese souffle and hopefully knock her socks off.

 

~~~~~~

2.58am.

Ben shucks the covers and strips out of his boxer shorts, throwing them on the floor.

It’s another stinking hot night and he’s done nothing but toss and turn all night since he got into bed, stressing about having his parents at his apartment for dinner tonight.

His stomach growls and he can’t hold it off any longer, heading to the bathroom to pee and then to the kitchen to fill his rumbling tummy.

He leaves the light off, thinking it’s the safer option in case Rey happens to wake and catch him in the nude.

Grabbing the almost empty Cheerio box from the pantry he loads up his bowl and fills it with milk, leaning back against the kitchen bench.

Not 5 minutes later Rey wakes, her stomach grumbling and the heat making it near impossible to sleep.

She hops up in her bralette and panties, leaving the lights off and tiptoeing through the apartment, feeling her way in the dark.

Reaching the kitchen, she fumbles for the light and tuns it on, screaming when she sees Ben.

He’s stark naked, eating cereal, spoon frozen just as it’s about to go in his mouth.

He drops the bowl and scrambles for the Cheerio box on the counter, shoving it in front of his privates.

But it’s too late-

-Rey’s already copped a good eye-full.

And when I say eye-full-

Rey had never realised how…. _well-endowed_ he was, the tiny Cheerio box barely covering all of him.

She’s never even seen one up close, except on TV and in those stupid school sex-ed videos, but she can’t say she’s not curious.

Her heart is racing and she quickly scrambles to cover herself, arms tightened over her chest. She also crosses her legs, as if that’s somehow going to hide the fact she’s in her underwear.

‘ _Shit Ben! What are you doing out here?_!’

‘ _You scared me!_ ’

‘ _Uh…_ ’ Ben’s trying not to stare, she can tell but he’s not doing a very good job of it.

His face flushes and his mouth drops open and he turns to avert his eyes, allowing Rey a slight peek behind the cereal box.

She raises her eyes and does her best to focus on his face.

‘ _More to the point, what are YOU doing out here?_ ’

Rey is blushing, she can feel it, the cooler air of the kitchen doing nothing to help it subside.

She grabs the long apron from the rack behind the pantry door, quickly wrapping to around her.

‘ _I was hungry_ ’ she says defensively, forgetting the apron only covers her from the front as she turns to search the pantry for food.

Ben stares.

He can’t help it.

She’s beautiful, with her hair all messy from sleep and her tight black underwear slightly creeping up her butt cheek-

Ben stares at the ceiling until she turns around.

‘ _Cheerio’s?_ ’ he asks with a small laugh. He moves to offer the box to her, but she stops him with a raised hand. ‘ _Ben Solo, don’t you dare!_ ’

Truth is, she’d love to see more, but that’s not what this is.

They’re roommates, nothing more. And this is awkward enough as it is.

‘ _I’ll have Raisin Bran instead, thank you_ ’

‘ _Suit yourself_ ’

Rey pulls the box out and grabs a bowl from the top cupboard, plonking down on the stool behind the counter. Ben moves around to sit next to her, grabbing a tea towel to throw over himself as he sits.

Crunching a spoonful in her mouth Rey savours the taste, the cool milk sliding down her throat.

She looks over at Ben as he resumes eating. ‘ _Do you often eat cereal at night…in the nude?_ ’

She laughs to herself, trying to train her eyes on the bowl in front of her, not the large strapping young man seated next to her.

‘ _Yeah. Most nights’_

Rey nods, eyes still focused on her bowl. She traces a floating piece of Bran around the bowl, eventually pulling it up onto her spoon.

‘ _So this is why there’s always one lonely bowl in the kitchen sink every morning after we’ve washed up?_ ’

Ben is smirking and nodding, still happily shovelling Cheerio’s into his mouth. ‘ _Mm, sorry_ ’

‘ _The copious amounts I cook not enough for you?_ ’

Ben pauses, waving his hands at her. ‘ _No no, it’s not that. Trust me_ ’

‘ _Your cooking is amazing. I love everything you make, it’s just…_ ’

She peers over at him, the tiny moles and freckles that dot his features illuminated by the kitchen light.

He shrugs. ‘ _I don’t know. I’ve just always done it, even when I lived at home. Mom was always going off at me for eating them out of house and home’_

 _‘I’m always hungry, ya know?_ ’

He shrugs, lifting his bowl to slurp the last of the milk from it, grossing her out.

‘ _I think you have a cereal obsession, Ben. And it’s not healthy_ ’

Ben looks over at her and she laughs, eating the last spoonful from her bowl and hopping up to put her bowl in the sink, Ben staring at her cute ass again.

He feels himself growing hard and that’s not a good thing.

That’s not a good thing at all.

**_You CANNOT start getting hard-ons over your roommate._ **

**_Geez._ **

Rey removes her apron and covers herself again, trying not to meet Ben’s gaze.

‘ _Goodnight Ben_ ’ she says, making her way quickly down the hall.

‘ _Night_ ’ he yells behind her, turning to steal another glance. Thankfully she doesn’t catch him or he’d be a dead man.

Once she’s gone, he places his bowl in the sink, turning the light off behind him.

He stalks back down the hallway, Rey’s door closing just as he gets to his room.

**_Was she watching me?_ **

**_Not that she’d see much in the dark but…_ **

**_Nah. Stop imagining things Ben._ **

He closes his door and jumps into bed, making the most of the dark and his half hard-on, getting himself off before falling asleep at last.

 

~~~~~~

 

Ben skips the gym that afternoon, tired from a day of work at the office and keen to get home and help Rey organise dinner.

He’ll never get tired of opening their apartment door to the amazing smells that waft from inside.

Throwing his bag in his room this time instead of on the floor, he changes into some comfortable dark denim jeans and a tight black tee he finds folded in his room, closing the bedroom door to keep his parents from prying inside.

It looks like Rey has already tidied the house from top to bottom, and she’s hovering in the kitchen, still cooking.

It really is her domain and the time she looks the happiest, looking like she really doesn’t have a care in the world.

Ben wishes he could find something in his life that would make _him_ that happy.

Work certainly doesn’t.

And his past relationships haven’t.

He pauses in the hallway and watches her, flitting back and forth from the sink to the oven and back again, humming to herself.

He rests his head against the doorframe and realises in that moment that he really should marry this girl.

She’s everything he’s probably missing in his life, to be honest.

One - she’s beautiful.

No, not beautiful – she’s gorgeous.

Two - she can cook and cook well, so he’ll never go hungry.

And three - she cleans too.

What more could a guy want?!

**_And I bet the sex would be fantastic._ **

Not that he’s ever had sex, but he bets if they did, it would be bloody fantastic.

Ben is feeling things he hasn’t felt in a long time, if ever, and tonight really isn’t the night to be feeling this way about his roommate, especially with his parents an hour from arriving.

He shoves the feelings deep down and decides to try his best to be civil tonight.

Entering the kitchen, he pulls open the drawers and reaches for a clean tablecloth and table runner.

He can set a table. How hard can it be?

Rey notices what he’s doing, offering a small smile, removing one headphone bud from her ear.

‘ _Oh thanks_ ’

‘ _I was going to do it but I still have to get this dessert into the fridge and_ -‘

Ben unfolds the tablecloth, lifting it high into the air to settle on the table. ‘ _Rey, it’s fine_ ’

He smooths it down with his hands. ‘ _The least I can do is set the table._ ’

She busies herself with the dessert, Ben watching over her shoulder once he’s finished setting the table.

‘ _Oh my god. What is that?_ ’

Rey smiles, Ben’s breath warm on her skin he’s so close. She turns to look up at him, emptying the last of the mix into the glass.

‘Chocolate panna cotta with espresso syrup’

Ben groans his approval, and he can’t help but lick his lips.

Rey twirls the chocolate covered spoon in her hand before popping it into her mouth.

Ben can’t help but imagine things he really shouldn’t be, watching the spoon enter her mouth and come out clean.

He gulps, heading to the wine rack.

**_Wine._ **

**_Gonna need a lot of wine._ **

He retrieves a Sav Blanc and rummages through the drawer for an opener.

‘ _I decided on the double-baked Gruyere cheese souffle…_ ’

Ben bites his lip. ‘ _Ooh Rey. Was that a good idea?_ ’

She scoffs at him, holding the fridge door open with her foot while she places the individual desserts inside to set.

She looks back at him with a grimace. ‘ _I suppose there’s only one way to find out_ ’

Being that it’s his mother’s signature dish, ideally she’d love to impress Leia, but if she can get it to be anywhere close to the one of hers Ben raves about all the time, that’ll be good enough.

Rey prepares the dessert finishing touches, Ben busying himself making sure there’s water and enough cutlery on the table.

He stands back and admires his work, rather proud of himself.

‘ _Would you like a medal or a chest to pin it on?_ ’ Rey comments snidely with a smirk, seeing him stand back to admire his work.

Ben returns to the kitchen sink, leaning back to stare down at her while deliberately puffing his chest out.

‘ _I have the chest, so just the medal will do_ ’

She pokes her tongue out at him, but he’s right.

He does have the chest-

- _boy_ , does he have the chest.

That black t-shirt he’s got on is almost busting at the seams from those pecs.

There’s an awkward silent moment when they’re just staring at each other, hovering over the kitchen sink when the doorbell rings.

Saved by the bell.

Ben greets his parents at the door, Rey occupying herself with the last of the preparations.

She glances in the oven door to quickly check the souffles, removing her apron and pulling the loose bits of hair back behind her ears.

She straightens her dress and takes a deep breath.

Leia is headed her way, another bottle of wine in her hand. ‘ _Rey, hello!_ ’ she says, handing Rey the bottle of wine. ‘ _Can I just say that whatever you’re cooking in here smells amazing_ ’

She glances at Ben and smiles, Ben sheepishly smiling back.

‘ _Your world-famous cheese souffle, Mom. She’s brave, this one_ ’ he says, nodding in Rey’s direction.

Rey flushes slightly, Han entering the kitchen as she does.

Han is tall, about the same height or slightly taller than Ben and he’s a handsome man – she can imagine he would’ve been quite a looker in his day.

She can now see where Ben gets his good looks from.

His skin is tanned and slightly wrinkled, his silvery grey hair making him look rather sophisticated indeed.

‘ _Well, it’s lovely to finally meet you, Rey_ ’

Rey smiles politely as he reaches out to embrace her hand in a tight handshake.

‘ _The girl I’ve heard so much about_ ’

Ben’s eyes drop and he runs a nervous hand through his hair.

‘ _All good, I hope?_ ’ Rey asks, guiding them to the table.

Han looks at Ben and then back to Rey, pulling his chair out to sit.

‘ _All good my dear, believe me_ ’

**_Here we go._ **

If looks could kill, the look Ben is giving his father _would_ kill him.

Rey’s a little surprised to hear Ben has been telling them about her, wondering what exactly he’s been saying.

But if it’s good, then that’s ok.

 

The three of them take a seat at the table, Leia opening the wine and filling each glass.

They chat while Rey pulls the souffles carefully from the oven, placing them on a tray to bring over to the table.

Leia is trying to get a look as Rey lowers the tray in front of them, peering into the dishes and breathing in the sweet smell of melted cheese.

Rey crosses every finger and toe as she places an individual dish in front of each of them, Ben licking his lips when she gets to him.

Then he groans.

Rey loves when Ben groans – that means it’s good.

Or at least, _it smells good_.

She returns the tray to the sink and takes her seat at the table, Leia digging her fork in to take a bite the minute Rey is seated.

Rey’s heart is beating out of her chest.

She just needs this to be good, so badly.

Leia takes a second bite and sits her fork down, leaning over to place her hand over Rey’s.

‘ _My dear_ ’ she says, glancing briefly at Ben. ‘ _You, are a keeper_ ’

Rey breathes a massive sigh of relief.

She likes it.

She _really_ likes it.

Ben quickly shovels a few bites into his mouth before his father makes another comment that makes his ears flush.

‘ _Ben, why haven’t you married this girl yet?_ ’

‘ _Anyone who can cook like this_ …’

Ben rolls his eyes, glancing over at Rey. ‘ _It’s not like that, Dad’_

 _‘We’re just roommates_ ’

Rey keeps her head low, not daring to look up.

‘ _Oh, I see_ ’ is all Leia says at his response, shooting a warning glance at Han from across the table before turning to look back at Rey.

‘ _Well, your boyfriend must really love when you cook for him, because this is exceptionally good_ ’

Ben’s making faces at the other end of the table.

‘ _Uh_ …’ Rey picks up her glass and takes a big swig, probably too big a swig for a weeknight dinner.

‘ _I don’t have one actually…_ ’

Leia smiles back at her. ‘ _Well, any guy would be lucky to have you, let me tell you that_ ’

Rey notices she’s eyeing Ben as she says it, Ben’s face bearing his discomfort at the entire conversation.

‘ _So, Dad_ ’ he says, looking to change the subject. ‘ _How’s work?_ ’

Ben and Han get into a discussion about work, Leia chatting with Rey about life in general and sharing cooking tips and ideas.

It’s a lovely dinner, Rey feeling like she’s finally part of a _proper_ family.

You know – one that embarrasses each other with inappropriate comments, and drinks too much?

 _Family_.

They all moan their way through dessert and Rey thinks she might burst if she receives another compliment, so she grabs the empty dishes and makes a beeline for the sink.

‘ _No dear, let me_ ’ Leia says, appearing behind her and grabbing a tea towel from the counter. ‘ _I’ll wash and Han can dry_ ’

‘ _You kids relax._ _You’ve done enough tonight_ ’

Rey nods and offers a sweet _thank you_ , her and Ben packing up the table. Rey puts some soft music on in the background while they clean up, the four of them chatting casually.

Rey swears she sees Leia whisper to Han at one stage, the two of them turning to glance at her and Ben.

She has no idea what’s going on, but she guesses if they want her to know, they’ll tell her.

They finish cleaning up and Leia asks for a tour of the apartment, Rey showing her around each room.

Ben prays she doesn’t show her his room – piles of clothes on the floor and his bed unmade.

She’d be less than impressed, he’s knows that much.

Then again, it’s their place so…

‘ _Ben_ ’ Han says, hand on his son’s shoulder. ‘ _Why the hell haven’t you asked that girl out yet?_ ’

Ben sighs and shrugs. ‘ _Dad, I told you, it’s not like that_ ’

‘ _And anyway, I don’t think it’s reciprocated_ ’

 _‘Ah ha! So, you are interested then?_ ’

‘ _Of course. But…I don’t want to ruin what we have_ ’

Han wipes the table down and joins his son in the kitchen, Ben pouring them another glass of wine.

‘ _And how do you know it’s not reciprocated? I saw the way she was looking at you tonight_ ’

**_Huh?_ **

**_Rey doesn’t look at me…and certainly not like that._ **

‘ _She doesn’t look at me, Dad_ ’

‘ _I walk around with no shirt on all the time and every time I glance at her she’s looking the other way’_

‘ _Oh Ben_ ’ Han scoffs, taking a large swig. ‘ _Did you ever think she’s probably looking until you look at her, then she pretends she isn’t_ ’

Ben crosses his legs, leaning back against the counter. ‘ _Do you think so?_ ’

Han shrugs. ‘ _Maybe, maybe not. But you’re not going to know unless you ask her how she feels_ ’

‘ _What’s the worst she could say?_ ’

**_No._ **

**_She could say no._ **

**_No, I hate you._ **

**_No, I’m moving out._ **

Truth is, Ben’s dying to know how she feels about him, but he’s never been brave enough to ask her and he knows he probably never will be.

Leia and Rey walk back into the room and head over to join the men on the couch, another glass of wine in hand.

They talk about all sorts of things, late into the night, Rey sitting back at one stage and taking it all in.

Ben is telling a story, Leia and Han laughing along. Rey has never felt the need to be a part of something like she has Ben’s family.

She sips at her drink, swirling it in her hand, stealing little glances at him.

She loves his smile – noticing how beautiful it is when he smiles naturally.

She finds herself watching his hands as he talks, the way he gestures with them to accentuate what he’s saying – it’s one of the little quirks about him she loves.

_Loves._

Does she love Ben?

She’s really not sure.

All Rey is sure of for now is that something inside her is awake, but she’s not sure what it is or what to do with it.

It’s after 11pm before Leia finally stands, a little wonky from too much wine, gesturing to Han that they should leave, the _kids_ needing to get up for work the next day.

Kids.

Rey hasn’t been referred to as a kid for a long time, Ben simply rolling his eyes at her words.

They say their _thank yous_ and _goodbyes_ , Rey feeling a little tipsy as Ben closes the door behind them to join her in the kitchen.

Rey hops up onto the kitchen counter, her head beginning to spin. She didn’t think she’d drunk that much, but she wasn’t really taking notice – obviously.

Ben obviously notices something because he’s eyeing her, coming to stand in front of her and placing his hands on her shoulders.

‘ _Hey_ ’ he whispers, so softly. ‘ _You ok?_ ’

Her heart starts to race as she peers up at him, and she’s not sure if it’s the wine but she really wants to kiss him right now.

Maybe it’s just because she had such a great night. Maybe it’s because his family make her feel like she belongs. Maybe it’s because she’s been eyeing him off for months and it’s now coming to a head – she’s not sure.

‘ _Ben, I had fun tonight_ ’ she mutters, pulling his head down so his lips meet hers.

But Ben doesn’t engage, instead pulling himself away.

Rey’s devastated. She’s totally embarrassed herself and there’s no going back.

‘ _You’re drunk_ ’

‘ _Here_ ’ he says, helping her down from the counter, grabbing a glass of water and making her chug it.

‘ _I’ll help you into bed_ ’

She feels his hands around her as he guides her to the bathroom for a quick pee while he waits outside, then into her room and into bed.

He doesn’t bother undressing her because, yeah – that would be awkward, and he’d hate for her to think he’d taken advantage of this situation in any way.

And that’s the last thing she recalls, waking with a thumper of a headache the next morning.

 

Ben is gone when she finally drags herself out of bed, groaning as she pulls out eggs and bacon and heats up the frying pan.

The coffee machine whirs to life and Rey pulls her phone from her robe pocket, dialling work and calling in sick.

There’s no way she’d be up to work in her current state.

She can’t even recall the last time she had a hangover.

The only memories she has of late last night are hazy but she remembers Ben standing over her and feeling like she was going to puke, with no idea what happened after that.

Ben has left for work already, Rey settling onto the couch with trashy daytime TV and several tall glasses of water.

By lunchtime she’s feeling more like herself.

By 4pm she’s had a shower and gotten dressed into something more decent than her PJ’s.

She’s drifting off with Dr Phil in the background when she hears the door unlock and Ben enter.

Lifting her head, she peers over the back of the couch, Ben smiling when he sees her.

He comes to sit on the end of the couch, looking smart as ever in his black work slacks and white button up shirt.

Rey isn’t sure when it started, but she’s begun to look at him differently now - noticing the clothes he wears and they way they fit his body, and the way his short hair waves and curls at the back-

‘ _Feeling any better?_ ’ he asks, resting his butt on the arm of the couch.

Rey groans and sits up, finding her bearings again. ‘ _Much better_ ’

‘ _Thank you_ ’ she finishes, sheepishly remembering now he must’ve helped her into bed, because she certainly can’t remember getting herself there.

‘ _I apologise for anything that happened last night, Ben. I drank way to much wine and_ -‘

Ben just nods, getting up to refill one of her empty glasses – he’s good like that.

He’s filling her glass with cold water from the fridge.

‘ _So...you didn’t mean to kiss me then?_ ’

Rey freezes.

Surely she didn’t.

**_Oh god._ **

She pulls the covers back and finds her feet, trapesing slowly to the kitchen to slump down on the stool.

He’s just looking at her.

‘ _That’s not funny, Ben_ ’ she says, head sinking into her hands with a groan.

Ben walks over and places the glass in front of her and she looks up again. Something tells her the look he’s giving her means she…did actually….

Her hand clasps over her mouth. ‘ _Oh god. Did I??_ ’

Ben smiles and takes a seat next to her. ‘ _Yeah_ ’

Rey’s head drops down onto the counter and she’d be quite happy to never look at him again.

Ok, that’s a lie.

‘ _Look Rey, if you want to kiss me you only have to ask_ ’

Rey lifts her head and jabs him in the side. ‘ _Ben!_ ’

He grabs his arm like he’s just been shot, faking an _ow_ sound then cracking up laughing.

Rey laughs too and it’s nice – just the two of them.

What the hell. Ben decides to give it a shot.

‘ _No but...seriously_ ’ he says staring down at the bench and tracing the edge of the counter with his finger.

**_Huh?!_ **

Rey turns to look at him, a slight flush now creeping over those adorable big ears of his.

She smiles and her heart starts to pound as she bravely reaches out to touch his bare arm.

The birds outside are singing and it’s a beautiful day, but inside it’s just the two of them, their breathing the only sound in the room apart from the low hum of the fridge.

Ben slowly looks up and turns to meet her gaze, shaking his hair out of his eyes.

She doesn’t say a word, instead choosing to stand and take a single step closer toward him, his large arm extending out to pull her in closer.

Ben pulls her in between his legs and close to his body, Rey watching his chest heave up and down, her hands beginning to shake.

Maybe this is a mistake?

Maybe they should just stop now before things get even more awkward?

She’s not sure if Ben can stop himself, but she certainly can’t.

Every fantasy she's ever had about kissing him is staring her right in the face.

The heat radiating from Ben’s body is somehow drawing her in, but he hasn’t moved.

He’s waiting for her.

Rey’s so nervous. She’s never kissed anyone before and she probably sucks at it, but she’s practiced on her hand a few times, so maybe it’s not that different?

She glances down at Ben’s lips. He’s licking them, nervously she assumes.

Time stands still and she’s not sure if she should be the one to initiate the kiss.

**_Do I?_ **

**_Don’t I?_ **

Ben shifts his knees gently against her legs, essentially caging her in.

The butterflies in Rey’s stomach have seemingly all decided to attempt to take off at once and she feels like she might throw up.

This is not how she expected her first kiss to be at all.

Ben is watching her, waiting.

He reaches up and tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear, but his hand stays on her cheek, his thumb softly caressing her soft skin before working its way under her jaw, moving slowly back and forth.

Rey wonders if this is even real.

It’s like one of those cheesy movies where it’s all stolen glances and unresolved sexual tension for an hour and a half and you end up screaming at the TV for them to _JUST KISS ALREADY_!

She can tell Ben is waiting for her, and he can probably tell she’s waiting for him.

So if one of them doesn’t move, it’s never going to happen.

Rey decides she needs to let him know she wants this as much as he does.

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, dipping her head downwards to meet his.

She’s so close now she can hear him breathing so she dares to open her eyes just as she notices him closing his, his hand on her cheek pulling her lips against his.

Rey stops breathing for what feels like an eternity, trying to focus, but the whole thing is a blur.

Ben’s lips are pillow soft and his breathing is making this so much hotter than maybe it should be, but she doesn’t pull away-

-and he doesn’t either.

He opens his mouth a little but she’s too scared to use her tongue, choosing to open her mouth and deepen the kiss a little more instead, weaving her hand into his soft hair.

Ben’s hand tightens around her waist and he’s not letting go, holding her as tightly as he can, their kiss continuing.

Rey can’t breathe, literally.

She eventually drags her lips away and looks at him, daring to open her eyes again.

Ben’s eyes are wide and his breathing shallow, his eyes deep and dark.

Rey leans forward and rests her forehead to his, their breathing mingled in sweet relief.

She can’t believe how turned on she feels right now, an all too familiar wetness pooling in her underwear.

She’s unsure if her next move is the right one, but she needs it so badly now she doesn’t even care.

If he says no, he says no.

 

Reaching down to grab his hand, she tugs at it, urging him to get up.

Ben doesn’t speak, he simply obeys.

Following her obediently she pulls him toward the hallway, his eyes on her the whole time.

Internally, Ben is panicking.

She’s leading him to her room, he’s no idiot and he couldn’t stop himself if he tried, but he needs to know she’s sure about this.

She pulls him into her bedroom, closing the door behind them, collapsing back against it. Ben steps toward her and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her in for their second kiss.

It’s softer, sweeter and a little more practiced now the first one is out of the way but Rey can feel him growing hard against her.

Ben pulls back breathless, looking down at her, his tone now a little more serious.

‘ _I need you to know I’ve never done this before_ ’ he breathes right next to her ear, swallowing against her skin.

Rey rests her head back against the wooden door with a sigh, relieved that this is now something they can share together.

She speaks, ever so softly. ‘ _Me either_ ’

‘ _But I want this, Ben. I do_ ’

Ben nods. ‘ _I do too’_

He bends down and lifts her off her feet. She feels like she’s floating on air, her head softly hitting the pillow as Ben crawls up over her.

He stares down at her and she reaches up to move his hair from his eyes. He swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat.

She pulls him in for another kiss, her greedy hands working at the buttons of his shirt to get them undone.

Ben moans as she does, finally feeling her hands on his skin as she runs her hands over his pecs.

She seems eager, maybe a little too eager for their first time but he’s read enough over the years to know they can’t just jump straight into it.

Ben crawls back down over her legs, fumbling for the button of her jeans.

He looks up again to ensure she’s not going to tell him to stop, Rey smiling and nodding to give him the go ahead.

**_You can do this, Ben._ **

He’s never gone down on a woman before although he’s always wanted to, and he’s super nervous.

**_What if I don’t even like how she tastes?_ **

Ben can only hope he doesn’t stuff it up big time.

**_Take your time, and concentrate._ **

**_This part is about her, not you_** he coaches himself in his head, pulling her jeans down and over her legs.

It’s not like he hasn’t seen her legs before, they’re tanned and sexy but he’s never had her at his mercy, lying on her bed before either.

Rey lifts her hips and waits for him to hook his fingers under the band of her underwear.

He’s not even sure how he went from coming home from work to Rey on the couch to being about to go down on his roommate but hey, life has a way of throwing unexpected turns when you least expect it.

That’s half the fun, right?

Rey’s so keen to get Ben’s mouth between her legs she starts to take her underwear off herself before he realises what she’s doing, halting her hands with his.

He shakes his head, placing her hands back on her stomach and she watches him drag her underwear from her body, his mouth falling open when he sees her at last.

She thanks every living God she knows that she tidied up down there just last night, although she certainly hadn’t planned this.

Ben seems fascinated by what he sees, his eyes roaming over her now exposed folds, Rey shivering under his watchful eye.

He crawls to the end of the bed and drops his knees to the floor, pulling her toward him.

Rey’s breath hitches and she closes her eyes as Ben’s head sinks down between her legs.

She’s waiting for that initial contact, trying to calm her breathing enough to enjoy this moment and seer it into her memory in case it never happens again.

Ben grabs one of her ankles and pushes it gently back towards her to open her up for him, his head sinking down to her core.

He breathes her in and takes the time to study her first, saying a silent prayer that this won’t be a complete disaster.

 

He begins by blowing a soft breath onto her pink velvety lips, the rush of cool air making Rey squirm.

As nervous as he is right now, he knows he can’t make her wait forever.

Ben licks his lips and leans in, placing a soft kiss on her swollen lips, the initial taste unexpectedly…sweet.

He pulls back and swipes his tongue into his mouth, tasting her very essence.

It’s… _good_.

It’s actually amazing, and he instantly wants more.

He goes back in, swiping his tongue up the length of her, pulling a sensual moan from her lips.

So he does it again, and again, Rey’s legs already shaking.

He forgets cupcakes.

He definitely forgets choc-chip cookies.

And he _most definitely_ forgets her delicious desserts because _this_ -

-this, _right here_ , is the sweetest thing of hers he’s ever tasted.

 

And Ben is certain he’ll never, _ever_ get enough.


	2. Cupcakes and cereal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The loss of virginity chapter you all demanded *wink*  
> Enjoy x

For the first time since they moved in together, Rey wakes with a man in her bed.

Sure, she’s dreamt about this before but she’d never had anyone to _bring_ back home, and now the man in her bed just happens to be her roommate?!

Things are about to become either very awkward indeed, or absolutely perfect…

Only time will tell.

Rey pries her eyes open and rolls over, realising Ben’s still asleep, his arm draped across her side.

She studies him while his eyes are closed, his dark locks having fallen across his eyes.

She memorises every mole and freckle that dot his features, and the dark prickly hair on his upper lip and chin.

And now that she actually takes the time to think about it, she can’t believe she hadn’t realised before now just how attractive he really is.

She always knew he was good looking but it was only recently she’d started branching out into hot fantasies and frantic masturbation sessions to ease the arousal she’d been feeling because of him.

Rey moves in closer to him and she can now feel his breath as he sleeps, his mouth partly open.

He smells a bit like her, but she’s not disgusted by it. It’s kinda nice, knowing exactly where his mouth has been and what his tongue had been doing to her.

It still doesn’t feel real.

Rey decides she needs to have Ben do it again – _just to be sure_.

 

She hops out of bed briefly to pee, sinking back in just as Ben stirs.

He rolls onto his back and lets out a groan, his hands now rubbing his eyes.

‘ _Mm, time is it?_ ’ he asks sleepily, obviously still unable to form a complete sentence.

‘ _6.15_ ’ she whispers, not sure at all why she’s even bothering as they’re the only two in the apartment.

‘ _Mm_ ’ he moans, rolling back towards her. ‘ _You’re still here_ ’

Rey giggles, snuggling her back up against him to get comfortable again. ‘ _Of course. It’s my bed, Ben_ ’

‘ _Oh yeah_ ’

He pushes himself hard up against her, Rey feeling his significant bulge at her butt.

He really is huge, and that’s just when he’s _not_ hard.

Rey sighs and pushes back against him, Ben’s warm hand caressing her bare bicep.

He hums into her skin, leaning over to plant kisses down her side, all the while pulling the comforter with him as he goes.

‘ _You’ve got too many clothes on_ ’ he purrs into her skin, and the sound of his voice makes her want to rip her shirt and underwear off and throw them over the balcony into the street.

Ok, maybe a tad excessive, but that’s the way his deep voice makes her feel.

And it’s even deeper in the morning, sending shockwaves right to her core.

Ben pulls the comforter right to her ankles, kissing down to her hips before coming to a halt.

‘ _I’m suddenly hungry_ ’

Rey groans, thinking he’s about to get up and consume more cereal instead of staying in bed with her.

‘ _Then get up and eat something_ ’

**_Men and their damn stomachs._ **

But Ben doesn’t move from his spot in the bed, tracing the line of her underwear with his large finger.

‘ _Oh no_ ’ he says softly, more wet, sensual kisses covering her stomach and pelvis. ‘ _For what I want, I’m hoping I won’t even need to get out of bed’_

**_Oh!_ **

Rey smiles, dearly hoping for round 2 already.

‘ _Mm, Ben_ ’ she sighs, Ben pulling himself back up against the headboard to lay his head back on his pillow.

‘ _Come here_ ’ he says with a gentle tug on her arm, Rey shifting to pull herself across to straddle him.

She sits up as tall as she can and he hooks his hands under the hem of her shirt, waiting for her to give him the ok.

Rey nods, helping him pull the shirt from her body, throwing it to the floor beside the bed.

Now he has time to study her, finally.

Her pert boobs and tanned skin, the swell of her small breasts and the soft pink hue of her perky nipples. She really couldn’t be more beautiful.

 ** _Perfect_** , Ben thinks with a smile.

 ** _She’s fuckin’ perfect_**.

He hooks his fingers into the band of her underwear and waits, but he doesn’t have to wait long.

Rey is as ready to lose her virginity as she thinks she could _ever_ be.

And she’s willing to give it all away - to Ben.

She lifts up slightly and peers down at him through long lashes, Ben’s naked chest heaving underneath her.

There’s a tiny patch of soft hair between his defined pecs that Rey’s never noticed before now, and as soon as she’s free of her underwear she bends down to kiss it.

Ben lets out a soft moan, his eyes fluttering closed as her mouth descends, her boobs brushing against his skin.

Rey takes her time – planting warm, wet kisses along the lines of his pecs to his nipples before taking one into her mouth.

She swirls her tongue around it, the soft bud hardening slightly in her mouth-

-a larger object also hardening against her butt.

‘ _Someone else is_ _awake_ ’ she whispers against his mouth, Ben’s mouth meeting hers in a sensual kiss, Rey feeling that familiar wetness between her legs.

Her legs that are currently straddling Ben. She’s sure he’ll be able to feel it.

‘ _Uh huh_ ’ Ben breathes against her ear. ‘ _That’s gonna be a regular occurrence while you’re around, I can tell you_ ’

Rey smiles, pulling his bottom lip with her teeth before pulling away. ‘ _I think I could get used to it_ ’

Ben smiles. ‘ _Before we get to that though…_ ’

He lays back down and motions with his finger, calling her up the bed. ‘ _I can’t reach you from there_ ’

Rey sucks in a breath, now realising what he’s asking of her. He’s asking her to sit on his face, if she’s not mistaken.

**_Shit, shit._ **

It’s one thing laying down and not really being able to see him go to town on her, but now she’ll be above him, completely open and available-

‘ _Rey? Everything ok?_ ’

**_Yes, yes. Everything’s fine._ **

**_I can do this._ **

He can obviously see on her face her uncertainty, this position quite a bit more daunting than his previous one.

 _‘Hey’_ he says, his hands sliding up and down her bare back to try and comfort her. _‘We don’t have to do it this way…if you don’t want to?’_

She shakes her head insistently. _‘No, no. I want to’_

Ben raises his eyebrows, making sure she’s absolutely in agreeance about this. The last thing he wants to do is make her uncomfortable in any way.

Rey releases a long breath and goes for it, shifting toward his face on her shaky knees.

His hands help guide her toward him, Ben shifting his head down on the pillow to get level with her core, now directly above him.

He licks his lips and Rey gasps softly, knowing now that he’s right below her and she’ll be able to glance down while he’s eating her out-

-something she couldn’t do last night.

And he can see… _everything_.

She decides she needs to trust Ben and that now is definitely not the time to go shy on him.

She spreads her knees slightly apart and sinks down lower, Ben’s dark eyes staring up at her from below.

He’s now exploring her folds with his eyes, Rey watching for a few seconds before looking away.

She trains her eyes on the ceiling, Ben’s hands grabbing the back of her thighs to hold her in place.

She feels the grip of his hands tighten as he pulls himself up to meet her, a wet swipe from his tongue the first thing she feels.

It’s soft and gentle, and slow.

Rey resists the urge to sit directly onto his face, allowing him to pull her down to meet his mouth and set a pace he’s happy with.

Her legs start to shake as the pressure of his tongue increases, and she feels it poke just inside her entrance, causing her to shudder above him.

Ben groans below her, his face hidden from her view while he eats her out.

It’s hard at this angle to stay upright but it feels completely different to last night, Ben able to poke his tongue in and out of her as if he’s thrusting his cock.

‘ _Ahhh, ohhh_ ’ Rey whines, Ben’s grip on her thighs tightening each time she tries to pull away when the pleasure gets too much.

‘ _Lemme hear you, Rey. You like that, huh?_ ’

He sets a punishing pace, going at her like it’s the last meal he’ll ever eat and there’s not another box of cereal to be found on Earth.

‘ _Oh god, Ben. Oh god!_ ’

Hearing the noises fall from her mouth has him all sorts of hard, so he works her harder in return.

His pace increases and he adds his nose to the mix now, Rey unable to stop herself looking down to see him at work.

He’s nudging it just inside her folds, running it up and down the length of her slit, Rey feeling like her knees are going to buckle underneath her.

She’s sure the noises falling from her mouth are vulgar and that of a porn star, but she can’t help it.

‘ _Ben!_ ’

‘ _Shit Rey. You screaming my name…’_

‘ _God that does things to me’_

She hasn’t told him to stop so Ben keeps going, increasing the pressure from his tongue and sucking the life from her pretty pink pussy, the slurping and sucking noises coming from his mouth akin to licking a melting ice-cream on a scorching summers day.

He knows he’ll never tire of her taste.

He wants it still on his breath when he goes to work later today, so he can swirl his tongue inside his mouth and taste her all over again.

All day.

It’s filthy, but it’s true.

Ben continues to tease her, his mouth moving closer to her clit with each attack, but he’s careful to stay away from her holy grail until he wants her to come.

‘ _Oh, oh_ ’ Rey pants with each attack of his mouth, his hands not allowing her to pull away from him anymore.

‘ _Tell me, Rey_ ’

‘ _Tell me how much you’re loving this’_

‘ _Lemme hear it_ ’

Hearing him talk like that is only making matters worse, only turning Rey on that much more.

He has her tight in his grip and he’s holding her there, making sure she takes every assault.

‘ _Ben, oh god! Ben!!_ ’

**_Yes, sweet girl._ **

**_Come for me._ **

‘ _Ahh!_ ’

Rey can’t stand a second more, her vision whiting out as she stares down at him in shock, her mouth open and yet no sound coming out.

Ben doesn’t ease the pressure on her clit now she’s there though, sucking as hard as he can while her legs shake in his grip.

He takes what she gives him as a gift, shifting his head around so his lips get every last drop.

She came – _damn hard_.

**_Liquid gold._ **

He waits until her legs stop shaking, her hooded eyes staring down at him. He wipes his face with his hand just as she shifts back slightly and practically falls down on top of him, her breathing still rapid.

Her skin is sticky with sweat, and she’s warm against his skin.

Ben hums into her hair, wrapping his arms tightly around her back to keep her close.

He lays there holding her, wondering why the hell he hasn’t been doing this most of his life, but then again – it’s not like he’d want to do it with just anyone.

It’s only this special _because_ it’s Rey.

Her breathing settles eventually, his hands softly running up and down her back to sooth her.

She’s letting out sated little noises every minute or so, her head rising and falling with each breath he takes.

He steals a glance at the clock beside the bed.

7.10am.

**_Damn, gonna be late._ **

**_Totally worth it though._ **

‘ _Rey_ ’ he whispers, running a hand through her chestnut hair, a loose strand falling to tickle his face. ‘ _I have to get up for work’_

‘ _Hmph_ ’ she grunts, lifting her head to place a kiss on his lips.

She intends it to be a quick thankyou kiss but as is the way every time she kisses Ben, she can’t bear to pull herself away.

The kiss heats up quickly and Ben has to put a stop to it, as much as he doesn’t want to.

Rey groans again and rolls off him. ‘ _Damn work_ ’

Ben laughs, pulling the comforter back up over her as he climbs out his side. ‘ _I know, right?_ ’

‘ _You sleep in, I’ll hit the shower’_

He makes his way around to her side of the bed, grabbing his clothes and pulling his underwear back on.

‘ _I’ll even bring you breakfast in bed when I’m done_ ’

Rey sighs happily. It’s usually her cooking for Ben, not the other way around.

She _could_ argue that he can’t cook and that she should, but he obviously wants to do this for her and she’s feeling far too blissful to even consider leaving bed in the next hour or so.

‘Ca _reful, Ben. I could get very used to this_ ’

Ben smiles, leaning down to place a kiss on her cheek. ‘ _Geez, I hope so’_

‘ _Won’t be long’_

He wanders out of her room, softly closing the door behind him, Rey stealing a glance at his muscled legs and butt cheeks, and that bandy walk that’s uniquely his.

He’s tall but not lanky, with legs that go on for days. But although he’s a lot bigger than she is, she finds him oddly comforting.

Rey snuggles up, closing her eyes and wondering how the hell she got so lucky?

She’s gone from nothing and no one, to kissing Ben and being eaten out by him twice in 24 hours.

Unfortunately, her sleep-in is rather short lived because 10 minutes later she needs to pee.

She drags herself from her bed and slips on her underwear and shirt, trudging down the hall to their second bathroom, still a little sore from Ben’s earlier activities.

Just as she’s making her way back down the hall, the other bathroom door opens and there’s Ben - standing stark naked before her.

If Rey had her time again, she would’ve let her eyes drop to his cock so she could _finally_ see what he’s been packing under there, but she’s too frozen in shock.

Ben is quicker though, seeing her and dropping his hands quickly to cover himself.

_De ja vu._

Just like the time she’d caught him in the kitchen, in the nude, eating cereal.

They really have to stop meeting like this-

-or do they?

‘ _Shit, sorry! I thought you were still in bed_ ’ he says grimacing, his hair still wet from the shower, his pale skin flushed a blotchy red from the heat of the water.

‘ _Uh_ ’

**_Words, Rey._ **

**_Use your words._ **

‘ _Needed to use the bathroom, sorry. I was just heading back to bed_ ’ she responds, turning to walk the other way.

Except Rey doesn’t head back to bed. She knows she should, so she can let him go back into the bathroom and get dressed-

-but that would mean missing out on a mighty good opportunity.

And opportunities like these don’t present themselves very often.

A naked _and wet_ Ben Solo, standing in the hallway of your apartment in his birthday suit?

 _Faaar_ too good an opportunity to let go.

She turns back to face him and he hasn’t moved, his hands still covering his most prized possession.

Taking a few tentative steps toward him, his facial expression changes when he sees what she’s doing, his voice again dangerously low.

‘ _Rey_ ’ he says in that warning tone of his, waiting to see what she’s going to do.

Rey isn’t sure what he’s warning her for.

She wants this, she _wants_ to see him.

 _All_ of him.

Maybe it’s time she told him that.

She takes a deep breath in and stands as close to him as she can, her hands slowly dropping to cover his.

Ben’s breath hitches and she can hear his breathing pick up, drops of water falling from his hair onto her.

‘ _What are you doing?_ ’ he asks softly.

‘ _I want to see it, Ben_ ’ she bravely reveals, unsure if she should be saying it at all.

But he’s already gone down on her twice, and this was always the endgame-

- _wasn’t it?_

Maybe it wasn’t.?

Maybe she got her wires crossed?

**_Oh no._ **

‘Ok’

**_Ok?_ **

He said ok.

Rey looks back up and his face is almost expressionless, save for the little twitch under his left eye.

Ben moves first, slowly removing his hands to let Rey’s hands fall to his cock, the initial feel under her hand warm and slightly damp.

Then his hands drop by his sides, his breathing growing more rapid with every second Rey just stands there, unsure what to do.

Does she start giving him a hand job?

Does she just touch and explore?

She decides to be gentle at first, having never even seen a real cock before.

She’s not sure what average size is, but he _has_ to be bigger than that.

It hangs low and heavy between his legs, Rey feeling it begin to harden under her hands.

‘ _Show me what to do_ ’ she whispers, reaching for one of his hands to place it on top of hers.

Ben nods, grabbing her hand and leading her into his room because it’s closest.

He waits for her to sit at the end of the bed, Rey’s heart pounding. She wants to please him so badly, but she has no idea where to even begin.

She’d be lying if she said this wasn’t the most daunting thing she’d ever done.

Ben moves closer and Rey spreads her legs to let him in between.

He smiles and reaches for her wrist, pulling it up to his stomach. ‘ _Are you sure you want to do this?_ ’

Rey nods back at him. ‘ _I’m sure’_

‘ _I just…I’ve never done this before, obviously and I just need you to show me what to do because_ -‘

He places a finger over her lips to tell her to stop talking, stealing a quick glance at the clock.

**_Shit._ **

**_I’m gonna be so late._ **

**_Fuck it. I’ll blame public transport or something._ **

**_I’ve waited too long for this._ **

Rey’s small hand begins to shake in his and Ben knows he needs to just get on with it. She’s nervous enough already, he’s not going to make her wait any longer.

He sucks in a deep breath and moves her hand, Rey’s fingers wrapping most of the way around his half hard length.

Ben uses his hand to guide her, sliding her hand gently up and down the length of him, the touch of her skin on his indescribable.

Better than anything he’s imagined in his head, that’s for sure – his eyes fluttering closed as he lets go of her hand to let her take over.

He rests a hand on her shoulder, his other arm hanging loosely by his side.

‘ _Ben, I-_ ‘

He can see she has no idea what to do so he doesn’t leave her hanging. He reaches again for her hand, helping her work him until he’s hard enough, Rey pulling back as though she’s scared.

Ben’s smiling nervously. ‘ _Are you ok? It’s pretty daunting your first time, I'm sure_ ’

‘ _Maybe we could try again later?’_

He flicks his head toward the clock and Rey gasps, realising she’s about to make his super late for work.

‘ _We could...do it after work, maybe? Would that be ok?_ ’

Ben’s very understanding, Rey not so sure she’d be as forgiving if he was her.

‘ _Of course_. _Or not, Rey. whatever you want_ ’

‘ _I’d better get ready though_ ’

Ben makes his exit, but not before planting a soft kiss on her forehead. He retreats to the bathroom and she hears the door close, Rey left sitting by herself in the bedroom.

She decides she needs to do a bit of reading up on this topic before she attempts it again. She feels like an idiot for being too scared to work him up properly but having his massive cock in her face, she got nervous.

**_I need to call Rose. She’ll know all about this._ **

As soon as Ben leaves for the day, Rey dresses fully and jumps on the phone.

‘ _Hey babe. Whatya doin?_ ’ Roses’ sweet voice comes down the other end of the line.

‘ _Oh, not much. Day off’_

 _‘Ben’s at work so…_ ’

Rose is silent for a minute. ‘ _Wait? Why did that sound weird, the way you said that?_ ’

‘ _Said what?_ ’

‘ _The way you said Ben’s at work, like…you don’t know what to do without him, or something?_ ’

‘ _I know you girlfriend. Is something up with you and Ben?!_ ’

Rey is silent.

She’s actually trying not to laugh, because something literally _was up_ with Ben this morning and it was thanks to her.

She’s not even sure what to call…whatever it is their doing, and she’s nervous about telling too many people about it - but Rose isn’t just anyone, she’s a really close friend.

Rey sighs. ‘ _Kinda? I mean, I don’t even know what to call it but yeah, we kinda kissed_ ’

Rose gasps then Rey can hear her stomping up and down in excitement. ‘I knew it! Finally!’

‘ _Ok details. I’m sitting down for this one_ ’

‘ _And by the way, Finn totally owes me 20 bucks_ ’

Rey groans, laughing. ‘ _You had a bet on us?!_ ’

‘ _Yup! I totally knew something was gonna happen between you two…eventually_ ’

‘ _So, details. Peck? Tongue? How many kisses exactly?_ ’

Rey rolls her eyes, plonking down onto a nearby chair. ‘ _Well, lots of kisses actually. And…maybe…a little more?_ ’

Rose gasps again. ‘ _Girlfriend! You’re holding out on me!_ ’

_‘How much more?!’_

_‘Settle down’_ Rey laughs, crossing her legs nervously. _‘He…well, he…ate me out’_

Rose swears and she hears a scream at the other end of the phone. Then it goes quiet for a bit, Rose covering the mouthpiece to whisper to someone nearby.

Finn, most likely.

_‘He ate you out?!’_

_‘Finn! You can have your 20 bucks back!’_

Rey really wants details of this bet they’ve had, but at the same time, she doesn’t.

_‘Ok, ok. Don’t tell the world, Rose. I’m not even sure what this is exactly, so’_

Rose settles down a bit then _. ‘Ok, ok. I get it, totally. But I am so happy for you guys’_

_‘Really. You’re like, perfect for each other’_

The two of them chat for far too long, Rey boldly asking Rose for a bit of assistance with Ben’s cock.

And Rose? Well, she’s more than happy to oblige-

- _after_ she demands Rey tell her if he’s as big as she thinks – Rose more than pleased with Rey’s expert analysis.

Eventually they run out of things to talk about and Rey decides to take her mind off everything and do some baking.

Ben loves choc chip cupcakes, so she throws on her apron and sets to work in the kitchen, pulling the ingredients from the pantry.

 

Rey throws on the latest Lady Gaga album and bops away in between mixing and pouring, placing the cupcakes into the oven.

She rests against the kitchen counter flipping through one of her newest cookbooks while she waits for them to cook, Ben turning up shortly after.

‘ _Mm_ ’ he hums as he comes through the door, dropping his bag to head straight for her.

‘ _That smells…_ ’ he says, leaning down to speak into her hair ‘ _…delicious. Choc chip cupcakes?_ ’

Rey nods, tilting her head to the side. Ben nuzzles into her neck and she needs to kiss him, reaching for his cheek with her hand to pull him closer, his lips brushing against hers.

They kiss amongst the baking mess, Ben pushing her back onto the counter, still untidy and covered with baking utensils.

‘ _I haven’t stopped thinking about you all_ _day_ ’ he whispers, his breath warm on her face. ‘ _After this morning…’_

Rey sighs against him. ‘ _I’ve been thinking about you too_ ’

Ben stares at her with a soft smile, which quickly turns in to a devious grin. He leans in and speaks directly in her ear. ‘ _How long until that timer goes off?_ ’

Rey’s heart races knowing what he’s implying. And she’s been keen to get back into it all day, so she’s willing the damn cupcakes to hurry the hell up.

‘ _Still 10 minutes_ ’ Rey groans.

‘ _Hmm_ ’ he hums again, lifting her off her feet to deposit her on the counter. ‘ _So, we can’t leave the kitchen then…that’s ok’_

Rey stares up at him and his large hands come forward to cup her face, turning her mouth to meet his in a deep kiss.

He pulls open her bottom lip with his finger, pushing his tongue into her mouth.

Rey allows him explore her mouth before pushing her own tongue back to meet his.

The moaning noises coming from his mouth are making her instantly wet.

It’s exactly how she envisioned him sounding during sex - sex that she wants pretty badly right now.

‘ _Ben_ ’ she mutters in between heated kisses ‘ _Do you have condoms?_ ’

Ben pulls back and stares at her, blinking twice.

He nods. ‘ _Yeah_ ’

‘ _An unopened box. Why?_ ’

Rey smiles, pulling him back in for another kiss, pulling away to lick her tongue up and around the shell of his ear.

He groans, low and loud and Rey decides it’s time. She glances at the timer again.

‘ _5 minutes_ ’ she whispers with a kiss to his cheek. ‘ _I think you’d better go find those condoms_ ’

Ben steps back, loosening his work tie. ‘ _You sure?_ ’

Rey nods enthusiastically. ‘ _Surer than I’ve ever been_ ’ she responds, her finger tracing the button of his shirt.

‘ _5 more minutes…I’ll meet you in my room_ ’

‘ _Or, your room? I don’t mind_ ’

Ben moves back in, playing with a lock of her hair. ‘ _Wherever you’re most comfortable, Rey. I really don’t care where we do it’_

Rey smiles.

Ben is always so thoughtful, asking her where she wants it and what she wants him to do. She realises then that she needs to take the same care when it comes to _him_.

It’s _his_ first time too, not just hers. She desperately wants it to be as good for him as it is for her.

Ben exits the kitchen, Rey pulling the cupcakes from the oven the minute the timer pings. She deposits them onto a baking rack and heads to the bathroom for a quick pee and to remove the remnants of baking from her shirt.

She takes a deep breath and pushes open Ben’s bedroom door – but he’s not there.

She smiles to herself as she turns around to head to her own room, finding Ben there, sitting on the side of the bed with the box of condoms in his hand.

Rey walks over and takes a seat on the bed next to him, the mattress settling underneath their combined weight.

She steals a glance at the box in his hand, Ben tearing the lid open.

‘ _Can I see?_ ’

Ben smiles at her, handing her the box. She sticks her hand inside and retrieves a row from the box, placing the box back on the bedside table.

She’s seen condoms before, but not up close.

And she certainly has no idea how to even put one on - she can only hope Ben does.

‘ _Do you know how-_ ’ she says to him, passing him the row in her hand.

Ben nods, Rey cocking her head at him, wondering how exactly he knows. ‘ _Oh. I may have practised with one or two_ ’

She smiles back at him and stands to remove her top, her bra following it to the floor.

Ben’s eyes go wide at the sight of her half naked before him.

He feels a stir below and he’s thankful for once he doesn’t have to hide it or stop it happening, relieved he can just let it harden.

Rey’s feeling exceptionally bold all of a sudden, part of her wanting to get their first time over and done with so they can do it over and over again.

Ben follows her lead, pulling his shirt off and throwing it to the floor.

Rey’s tempted to put her hands all over his body, but she knows there’ll be plenty of time for that when he’s inside her.

‘ _How do you want to do this?_ ’ she asks, moving forward so he can wrap his arms around her waist.

Ben shrugs. ‘ _Whatever you want, Rey_ ’

Rey sighs. ‘ _Ben, this is your first time too. Tell me if you have something in mind, because I want this to be good for you too_ ’

‘ _Rey, I really don’t mind, like I said. I get to be inside you, don’t I?_ ’

‘ _If that’s not going to be good for me, then I have no idea what is_ ’

He always knows just what to say.

‘ _Ok. Do we need lube, or anything_?’ she asks, unsure how exactly to get this started.

‘ _I dunno_ ’ he says, grinning at her. ‘ _Do we? How about we find out, huh?_ ’

He turns her around and pushes her back softly to the bed, the mattress soft underneath her weight.

He’s on top of her now, the exact position she envisioned them doing this.

Although now that he’s looming on top of her, she realises she’ll be able to see every expression on his face, that prospect daunting her more than she ever imagined it would.

But isn’t this how everyone had their first time?

Then again, why did they have to be like everyone else?

Rey had read in Cosmo magazine that spooning could also be great for your first time and she thinks that might be perfect for her and Ben.

She rolls Ben off her and turns onto her left side, Ben pulling up behind her.

‘ _Can we do it this way?_ ’ she asks tentatively.

Ben leans over her shoulder, breathing against her ear. ‘ _I’m ok with it…if you are?_ ’

Rey nods, tugging on his hair and turning her head to catch his lips in a soft kiss.

‘ _You still have far too many clothes on, Rey_ ’ he hums against her skin, the vibration from his voice sending a rush between her legs.

‘ _Oh, right. You too_ ’

Rey tugs at her jeans, throwing them with Ben’s shirt on the floor. Ben stands and undresses, hopping back onto the bed in just his underwear to spoon her from behind.

Rey takes a deep breath and grabs his hand, pushing it down to her butt. She guides it down in between her legs and brings her hand back beside her face, Ben hooking his finger under the band of her underwear.

He sticks his hand straight into her underwear, finding her wet folds, the initial touch making her press her thighs together.

She breathes in and out and releases her grip on his poor hand, letting him run a large finger down her slit.

Rey moans and closes her eyes, Ben’s rapid breathing somewhat comforting.

It’s late afternoon and still warm in her room, despite Ben closing the blinds. She’s suddenly feeling rather warm indeed.

‘ _You can take them off_ ’ she tells him, looking over her shoulder at him.

Ben obliges, slipping her underwear off to join the pile of clothes already on the floor before reaching back down to return his hand between her legs.

He’s fingering her folds ever so gently, every touch excruciatingly good, Rey raising her right knee higher to give him better access.

He pushes her folds gently apart and prods at her entrance with his finger, Rey sighing next to him.

‘ _Still ok?_ ’ he asks softly, Rey nodding her head at him.

‘ _Mm, feels so good Ben_ ’

‘ _Am I wet enough?_ ’

Rey is so keen to get going, forgetting Ben needs to take the time to make sure she’s properly warmed up first.

‘ _Almost. I’m gonna start with one finger first, ok?_ ’

‘ _Tell me if I’m hurting you straight away, and I’ll stop_ ’

‘ _Ok_ ’ Rey responds, relaxing her muscles to prepare for what’s about to be inside her.

She’s never even fingered _herself_ , so she really has no idea what to expect.

But Ben is ever so gentle – _of course he is_ – probing her entrance with the tip of his finger before pulling her leg back further to open her up to him.

It must be hard for him, not really being able to see what he’s doing, but he’s being so gentle and careful – Rey feeling extremely grateful now she’s chosen to do this with him.

The initial intrusion isn’t as painful as she first thought, his finger pushing slowly inside and her walls stretching to accommodate it.

It feels odd, but strangely good, Rey closing her eyes to savour the moment.

‘ _You doin ok?_ ’

Rey moans her approval, so he continues.

He turns his finger slowly inside her, the soft lining of her walls wet against his finger. He withdraws it slowly before pushing it back in ever so slowly, Rey moaning with each small thrust.

‘ _Ben_ ’ she breathes, turning to look at him. ‘ _I-‘_

Ben nods behind her. ‘ _I know. I got you. But I need to try two first, ok? Because-_ ’

Rey knows exactly why. Because he’s damn huge!

She cuts him off to answer for him. ‘ _Because you have a monster cock?_ ’

Ben laughs. ‘ _Mm, yeah. Something like that_ ’

He slips another finger in and Rey feels herself stretch again to accommodate him, letting out a relieved sigh that he’s actually going to fit.

Yes, she had worried about that part – she’s only human.

A few more gentle thrusts and Ben withdraws both fingers, and she swears she can hear him lick them clean.

‘ _I think we’re good to go_ ’

She feels the bed lift as he stands to step out of his underwear. She hears the foil packet rip as he opens the condom, and Rey can’t help but turn to watch him put it on, propping her head up on her arm.

It’s a strange turn on, watching him roll it on down over his hard length and tug at the base to check it’s on properly.

She feels that same length at her back when he returns behind her, the soft rubber of the condom digging into her butt.

She just wants him inside her-

-so, so badly.

Ben cuddles into her back, lifting her right ankle gently back to hook over his top leg.

She’s open enough at this angle that he feels he’ll be able to penetrate her without too much pain-

-at least he hopes so anyway.

Ben’s heart is pounding, a sheen of sweat forming on his brow in the heat of the room and the anticipation of what he’s about to do.

He tries not to think too much about it, prying Rey’s folds apart with his finger and feeling his way, before guiding his cock to her entrance.

Rey’s breath hitches, and she waits.

‘ _Ready?_ ’ His breath is warm against her ear and she can feel his heart pounding against her bare back.

Rey nods. ‘ _Please Ben_ ’

Ben lets out a soft laugh at her slight desperation, and it helps calm both of their nerves a little.

‘ _Same as before ok?’_

 _‘Any pain, tell me and I’ll pull out_ ’

**_Dear god._ **

Hearing him say the words _pull out_ is doing insane things to her and she swears if he doesn’t hurry up-

Then she feels it.

It feels similar to his fingers, but larger, what she assumes to be the head of him pushing just inside her entrance.

Ben stills behind her. He’s making sure she’s ok again, before moving in further.

He pushes in a little more, a soft gasp escaping Rey’s mouth as she feels herself stretch to take him in.

It’s a pinch, not really pain as she’d describe it, but she’s definitely never had anything that large inside there before.

‘ _Rey?_ ’

‘ _Mm?_ ’

‘ _Does that hurt?_ ’

Rey doesn’t want to scare him, but she feels she should be honest. ‘ _No, it’s not painful_ ’

‘ _A little…uncomfortable maybe? But don’t stop_ ’

 _‘Ok. I’m gonna take it slow’_ he says, at the same time pushing further inside.

Rey feels that pinch again, and then it disappears, the fullness of him starting to feel…comfortable.

_‘Half way. You still ok?’_

_‘Ben’_ Rey says, wanting all of him. _‘I’m fine, really. You don’t have to ask every few minutes’_

Ben sighs. _‘Shit, sorry. I’m so nervous’_

_‘And I’m terrified I’m going to hurt you’_

Rey smiles to herself, turning to catch his eye _._ She reaches up to run her hand through his hair, moving it from his face. _‘Trust me, I’m fine’_

_‘There isn’t any pain at all. Promise’_

_‘But I want all of you, Ben…not just half’_

Ben nods, that sweet smile making another appearance. _‘Got it’_

He grips her hip with his right hand and pushes all the way in, a deep sigh escaping him now he’s made it.

_‘Fuck’_

_‘You feel so good. You have no idea, Rey’_

Rey smiles to herself, reaching her hand around to try and grab his ass, a soft moan escaping him when she clenches his cheek with her small hand.

Ben withdraws, and sinks back inside her, Rey gasping at the length of him with each gentle thrust.

But there’s an overwhelming urge to have more.

**_More._ **

_‘Oh god, Ben. Keep doing that’_ she begs, willing him to thrust in again.

So he does, grunting as he goes, repeating the motion a few times.

Rey had no idea it’d feel like this, Ben providing some sort of fullness she never knew possible.

He’s speeding up gradually, his breathing faster now.

He’s so warm, his pelvis making sharp contact with her butt with each thrust, and he’s fast becoming more vocal.

Rey realises then she won’t be able to see his face when he comes, wishing she’d picked missionary position after all.

She wonders how close Ben is.

She doesn’t feel like she’s going to orgasm, but she didn’t expect she would the first time.

She’s content just to let him this time.

_‘Ben, I want to see you when you come’_

Ben comes to a halt inside her, catching his breath briefly. _‘Ok. Missionary?’_

 _‘Please’_ Rey responds, Ben holding the base of the condom to withdraw from her with a sigh.

Rey rolls onto her back and finally she can see him again, his cheeks flushed a soft red and his skin almost glowing from sweat.

He looks beautiful. Really, truly beautiful.

Rey pulls him back on top of her, Ben rearing back to grab the base of his cock to lower it back into her.

‘ _I wonder if I should change this?_ ’ he says, meaning the condom.

‘ _Uh_ ’ Rey has no idea.

Do you change a condom just because you change positions? She really has no idea.

‘ _I think...it’s still on properly so it’ll be fine. Is that ok?_ ’

Rey nods and pulls him down, reaching down to grab his length, surprising him.

The condom is stretched and sticky and then she remembers that it’s just been inside her, suddenly pulling her hand away.

Ben descends slowly, his left hand around the base guiding him back inside, his right hand pushing her leg slightly apart to give him better access.

He sinks in much easier this time, Rey instinctively tightening her arms around his neck, his hair now in his eyes.

He withdraws and pushes back in and Rey can’t help but clench her walls around him.

‘ _Oh god_ ’ he moans. ‘ _Ohhh shit. If you keep doing that-‘_

She knows what he’s getting at, so she does her best to stop herself clenching, her eyes locked on his.

Ben changes his angle at just the right time, his mouth falling open as he hits a particularly good spot inside her, his eyes going wide.

Rey almost screaming at the feel of it. It’s really sensitive – maybe a little too sensitive?

‘ _Ben!_ ’ she moans, Ben meeting her gaze again.

‘ _Good?_ ’ he asks, slowing his thrusts until she answers.

‘ _Yes_ ’ she pants, so he does it again.

‘ _Oh. Oh yes! There!_ ’

‘ _Right there….Ben…_ ’

Rey feels like she might orgasm now, but she has a feeling Ben might be waiting until she gets there before he lets go.

‘ _You come_ ’ she tells him, and his pace increases.

‘ _You sure?_ ’ he pants.

Rey nods, her hands grasping at his back, her short nails digging into his skin.

‘ _Shit shit’_ Ben says, his head hanging low as he thrusts into her roughly now.

It’s such a good feeling, Rey never wants it to end. And the harder he goes, the better it feels.

Like she can’t get enough.

‘ _Ben! Ah_ ’

Rey had no idea she’d sound like this during sex, but she’s not forcing anything, she’s just doing what comes naturally.

‘ _I’m close_ ’ he tells her, her hands slipping back up behind his neck.

Ben gives a few more rough thrusts before his gaze comes up to meet hers again, his mouth dropping open and his eyes fluttering closed as he comes deep within her with several short grunts.

Rey wonders what it would feel like _without_ a condom, wondering if she should go on birth control if this is going to be a regular thing.

She watches the pure ecstasy on his face as he empties himself into the condom, before collapsing down onto her.

And he’s heavy. But he’s obviously exhausted, so Rey doesn’t mind.

She holds him while they both catch their breath, a minute or two passing before Ben pushes himself back up on his palms, his left hand reaching to hold the condom as he pulls out.

She already misses him the minute he pulls out, the slightly uncomfortable feeling returning between her legs.

Ben rears back on his knees to pull the condom off, Rey surprised at how little come is in there.

She figures she’s read too much fanfiction over the years and was expecting far more than is actually realistic.

He ties it at the end and backs off the bed to dispose of it in the bin.

Rey knows she should go and pee, she’s read enough to know that much so she quickly excuses herself to the bathroom, Ben laying back on the bed as she exits.

She checks the paper as she wipes, expecting a heap of blood, but there’s only mild spotting so she’s happy about that.

She washes her hands and makes her way back to Ben. He’s lying on his back under the covers, with his arms crossed behind his head, looking rather pleased with himself.

Rey smiles as she climbs back into bed, snuggling right up to him. He pushes her hair from her shoulder, Rey reaching up to plant a soft kiss on his nose.

‘ _You looked pleased with yourself_ ’ she says, Ben huffing a laugh.

‘ _Mm. Was it…like you thought it would be?_ ’

‘ _Better, actually’_

Ben smiles at that, pulling her closer.

‘ _How about you?_ ’ she asks, hoping it was just as good for him.

He hums thoughtfully, running a hand through his hair. ‘ _Definitely better than I thought_ ’

‘ _I had no idea you’d feel that good, Rey_ ’

Rey bites her lip, embarrassed to hear him say that to her, snuggling her head down into his chest.

‘ _Ben, you can’t say that_ ’

Ben cracks up, pulling her head up and forcing her to look at him. ‘ _Hey. That’s a good thing, babe_ ’

‘ _You felt…shit. You felt amazing_ ’

**_He just called me babe._ **

Rey moves in to kiss him, the kiss feeling a lot more familiar now. It’s easy, and it feels so right.

She pulls back and whispers to him. ‘ _I wanna do it again already_ ’

Ben gives her a surprised look. ‘ _Wow. Well…great_ ’

‘ _Cause I was kinda hoping it wasn’t just a one-time deal_ ’ he says with a wink, Rey propping herself up to stare at him.

‘ _I was thinking…maybe I should go on birth control? If we’re going to be doing a lot of this….what do you think?_ ’

Ben smiles, his hand caressing her cheek. ‘ _Sure. If that’s what you want. But that has to be your decision_ ’

‘ _Whatever you want is fine with me_ ’

Rey’s glad to hear him say that, thinking she’ll make an appointment in the new few weeks to get the implant.

‘Probably not the pill, though. I think I’ll go with an IED’

Ben’s eyes go wide and then he completely loses it, laughing so hard he ends up snorting.

‘ _What?!_ ’ Rey says, not able to stop herself laughing, although she’s not sure what’s so funny.

Ben is rolling around on the bed, almost in tears, Rey slapping him on the arm. ‘ _What?! What are you laughing at?_ ’

‘ _Oh Rey_ ’ he says, still laughing.

He stops and then he tries to talk, and then he starts up all over again.

He groans and clutches his stomach. ‘ _Oh god. Ohhh, my stomach hurts_ ’

Rey still has no idea what she’s said that’s so funny.

‘ _Ben! Tell me_ ’

He shakes his head and takes a deep breath, beginning to laugh again as the words leave his mouth.

‘ _You said…IED_ ’ Then he loses it all over again.

Rey’s still confused.

Isn’t that what’s it’s called? She was sure that’s what she looked up the other day.

He can see she has no idea what’s she said, so he decides he needs to settle down and explain it to her.

He blows out a breath and does his best to explain to her that an IED and an IUD are _completely_ different things, and you certainly don’t want one of them anywhere _near_ your insides.

‘ _Oh…my god’_ she groans, realising what she’s said now. ‘ _I’m such an idiot’_

‘ _Oh babe, that was pure gold’_

There’s that word again… _babe_.

Rey decides she could get very used to Ben calling her babe.

‘ _Well, that’s not completely true_ ’ Rey says, lifting herself to confidently straddle him, Ben looking a little surprised now she’s on top of him, both of them still naked.

‘ _What’s not?_ ’

‘ _That I don’t want one anywhere near my insides_ ’ she tells him, bending down to kiss his chest, Ben humming at the contact.

‘ _How so?_ ’

‘ _Well_ ’ she purrs, continuing to plant kisses along his jaw and up to his ear. ‘ _Because there’s one explosive device I’m more than happy to have inside me’_

Ben groans, long and low. He gets the message, loud and clear.

‘ _And it won’t even kill you_ ’ Ben responds with a wink and a laugh, Rey laughing too.

He pulls her lips up to meet his in a bruising kiss that lasts several minutes, both of them panting as they pull away.

‘ _We should really get up and have some dinner_ ’ he says, and he’s right. Rey’s tummy is rumbling, and Ben can eat at almost any time of the day.

‘ _Then can we come back to bed and do it again, yeah?_ ’

Ben loves the sound of this.

He’d do this all day every day if he could, in fact he’d be happy to never leave this bed again.

Rey has a newfound confidence in her step, and she’s not afraid to be naked in front of him anymore, hopping out of bed naked to turn and face him.

Ben’s eyes roam her body top to toe for a minute, then he blinks once.

‘ _Move in with me_ ’

Rey cocks her head. ‘ _Uh, Ben. We already live together_ …’

Ben pulls the covers back and joins her beside the bed, bending down to nuzzle into her neck.

‘ _Mm, so? Move into my room. Permanently’_

‘ _Or I’ll move into yours, I’m not fussy’_

‘ _But I don’t ever want to sleep without you again’_

Rey pulls his arms around her waist, enjoying the feel of his naked body pushed up against hers.

‘ _Mm. I’d like that’_

Ben groans directly into her ear, and it’s pure bliss.

‘Maybe we could use that free room for all your cookbooks?’ he says with a laugh, Rey knowing she takes up far too much room in the kitchen with them already.

She turns around while he’s still holding her, running her hands over his muscled chest.

‘ _We could put some shelves up in there…maybe get you a reading chair_ -‘

Rey raises onto her tiptoes to kiss him.

How has this man, who is so perfect for her, been right under her nose the whole time?!

Rey pulls away and pulls on her t-shirt and underwear, beckoning Ben to do the same.

He throws on his underwear only and joins her in the kitchen, hovering closely the whole time she’s cooking dinner.

He even helps, which makes a nice change, although he’s more into eating stuff from the pan than seeing it make its way to the plate.

They eat at the dining table, stolen glances and smiles passed between them.

Ben finishes his meal and sits back in his chair, arms crossed. ‘ _That was so good’_

‘ _Any dessert?_ ’

Rey laughs and shakes her head at his unending appetite, then remembers the choc chip muffins she made earlier.

She takes their empty plates over and places them into the sink, reaching for the Tupperware container in the pantry.

She presents the container to Ben, opening the lid to reveal the wares inside.

‘ _My favourite’_

Rey nods and smiles. ‘ _They even have that gooey centre you like’_

Ben puts his muffin on the table and grabs her as she goes to walk away, standing to whisper in her ear low and soft.

‘ _I do love a gooey centre’_

‘ _Ben!_ ’

His hands shoot up in defense. ‘ _What?! It’s true’_

Rey puts the container down and reaches for his hand, pulling him close, his rapid breathing the only sound for miles.

‘ _I really think you should make that birth control appointment, too’_

Rey knows she should, but she’s too embarrassed to admit she wants to feel him completely naked inside her already.

‘ _I will’_ she says softly.

‘ _And after that…_ ’ she says, walking away with a tug at his hand, Ben turning to follow her. ‘ _I want that exploding device inside me every_ _night_ ’

Ben laughs and chews his bottom lip, blushing bright red. Then he forgets all about his uneaten muffin to chase her down the hall to her room.

They fall on the bed in a frantic mess of touches and kisses, the heat of the day finally dying down.

Their minimal clothes are off in mere seconds and Ben takes her again, there on her bed, their joint virginity long forgotten now.

It’s easier the second time, and it’s comfortable - Rey smiling as her legs wrap around Ben’s back as he comes, eventually rolling off to pull her in close.

She’ll never grow tired of the feel of him, and she can’t believe it’s taken them so long to get here.

‘ _I think I could fall in love with you, Ben Solo_ ’ she says softly, his hair falling to tickle her neck.

Ben hums in thought, planting a kiss on her cheek, the heat of their bodies searing their hearts together as one.

‘ _Mm, that’s good’_

 _‘Because I’m already in love with you, Rey Abrams_ ’

 

Rey decides to move into Ben’s room the next day. It’s larger than hers and has more wardrobe space, which she soon fills with clothes and underwear.

Ben smiles as he watches her, head resting against the doorframe.

He feels all homely and domestic now…a feeling he never thought he’d want to feel, let alone enjoy.

**_I really do need to marry her, don’t I?_ **

They make the most of the unmade bed, the third time they’ve had sex in only 2 days.

Although neither Rey or Ben think they’ll be stopping that part any time soon.

 

And the next time Rey finds a nude Ben in their kitchen at 1am eating cereal?

She throws her clothes to the floor, grabs her own bowl and joins him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they both lived happily ever after :) THE END.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Gem x

**Author's Note:**

> So many one-shots, so little time.  
> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for taking the time to read x


End file.
